


Behave

by annablack1102



Series: Deal with the Devil Series [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Language, Oral Sex, Role Reversal, Woman on Top, first time dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annablack1102/pseuds/annablack1102
Summary: Negan gets a taste of punishment.Written in the verse of my on-going fic Deal with the Devil but can be read as a stand alone.





	Behave

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on tumblr with the prompt "Behave". Miranda kind of turns the tables on Negan. Written in the verse of my fic Deal with the Devil but can be read as a stand alone. This one sort of got away from me... ENJOY

Miranda had been surprised when Negan invited her to the conference room to join him when it came time to meet with his lieutenants. Immediately, she wondered if he was putting more trust in her and giving her a little more responsibility. He’d already made it clear that she wasn’t at all like his previous wives, and she hoped that meant she had a little more freedom to be her own person. Which included being able to leave the gates and get back out there. She’d been thinking about it a lot lately and how to approach the subject since it’d been so long with her stuck inside. 

When she arrived, he was already seated at the head of the table. She moved to take the seat directly beside him, but he shook his head before her ass could hit the seat. A little embarrassed, she stood straight and wondered if she was supposed to sit across from him or something. Before she could make a move for the other end of the table, his hand closed around her wrist and tugged her to him. She blushed even further as he sat her on his lap. 

They’d become more frequent with their PDA. He kissed her often and if they were near each other, his hands were on her one way or another. But it still made her uncomfortable to be put in the spotlight like that. Being on stage was one thing, she could handle that sort of attention. Being Negan’s trophy wife? That was a whole different story. 

She sat quietly as they began discussing Savior business, and she decided it was best to keep her mouth shut for now. She wasn’t sure what her place was there. Was this normal for him? Did he used to bring the wives to meetings to warm his lap? 

The more she sat there, though, the more annoyed she got. She wasn’t like the others, therefore she should have a voice in these matters, shouldn’t she? She had opinions, after all, about the workings of their Sanctuary and the people under Negan’s thumb. And she never had been good at keeping her mouth shut. 

Of course, as soon as she opened her mouth to voice those opinions, her words died in her throat. Negan’s hands had started moving at the worst possible moment, one up her spine in an innocent gesture while the other gripped her thigh in a way that was not appropriate in front of the others around the table. She found herself grateful that Gavin had been talking, distracting everyone from what their boss was doing. 

“Behave.” Miranda hissed in his direction, just loud enough for him to hear. She felt rather than saw his smirk as he pressed his lips just under her ear. 

“Don’t know what you’re talkin’ about, darlin’.” He murmured, his hand trailing up her leg further. He’d managed to wedge his fingers between her thighs and was damn near cupping her pussy over her jeans when Gavin spoke to him directly. “Hm? Sorry, I didn’t hear a goddamn word you said,” he said with a grin, not at all sorry for ignoring his guys. 

“I just asked your opinion on how we should go about handling Jared. He’s out of control--”

“Well, shit, Gavin. If you can’t handle your own goddamned men by now then maybe I should put someone else in your shoes. I bet there are plenty of Saviors just itchin’ to get your fuckin’ job. Hell, even my Miranda here would do a better job than you. Is that what you want me to do? You want me to put my wife in charge of your little band of assholes? Or do you think you could nut the fuck up and get the job done?” 

Miranda glanced up at Gavin who looked flustered. Their eyes met for a fraction of a second before he was backtracking. “No, no sir. I can handle this. Consider it done,” he said, and kept quiet for the remainder of their meeting. 

Negan gave her thigh a quick squeeze before returning his hand to her knee, listening a little more intently. He did leave the occasional kiss on her shoulder and neck, sending shivers down her spine each time. Judging from the smug look on his face, he was hoping for some reaction out of her. It took everything in her not to just walk out of the room. 

When he finally dismissed the group, he didn’t even wait until they were gone until he was pulling her closer. She found herself straddling his lap as the door closed, leaving them alone. She looked down at him, an eyebrow raised. “You’re kind of an asshole, you know that?” 

“If you’re just figuring that shit out now, then I’ve been doing something wrong.” He chuckled, slipping his hands around to grope her ass. She leaned down as though she were going to kiss him, but paused just out of reach. 

“I’m starting to think things are a little uneven between us…” She hummed, noticing he opened his big mouth to argue. She already knew what he was going to say. Negan was the big man on top, her being his wife didn’t change that fact and she knew it. But she still wanted to even the playing field a bit so she cut him off. “When I act out and give you attitude, I get punished. It’s only fair that you receive the same treatment, don’t you think?” 

He huffed a laugh, glancing down as she undid his belt, pulling it easily from the loops of his pants. “Oh? You’re gonna punish me?” Negan looked back up at her with a smirk. “Are you gonna be Daddy, now? You really think you can handle it?”

“Can you?” 

Miranda slid off his lap and looked down at him, playing with his leather belt. She noticed the skepticism in his eyes and tried not to let that discourage her. She’d been on the receiving end of his dominant side more times than she could count. By now she figured she knew enough to take the lead for once. Miranda looped the belt around his neck and pulled it tight until his eyes shifted from doubt to surprised. 

“Come here.” She tugged on the belt until he moved, watching the different emotions pass his face. He was curious, then a little annoyed, but mostly he looked aroused. That was a good sign. She wondered briefly if anyone had ever had the balls to flip roles on him before and hoped she’d be able to handle it. “Too tight?” She asked, tugging a bit more until he was on his knees before her. He slowly shook his head ‘no’, though his eyes never left hers. 

Miranda kept the end of the belt wrapped around her fist as she stepped out of her worn boots. She used her free hand to pop the button of her jeans and shimmied out of them, stepping out of each pant leg at a deliberate pace. 

“You look kind of good on your knees. I ever tell you that?” She smirked as the annoyance passed over his face. He opened his mouth to speak so she tugged harder, cutting off his air supply. Any words about to leave his lips turned into a garbled gasp, though the lust in his eyes only darkened. “Sorry, what was that? I couldn’t hear you.” She eased up on the belt, letting him breathe again. Though when he began to speak again, she smothered his words once more. This time by gripping the back of his head and burying his face in her cotton covered pussy. He groaned in response and rubbed his face against her. 

“Miranda…” He mumbled into the fabric, his lips seeking for her clit. She noticed his eyes had closed. 

“Look at me,” she demanded, just as he would when he was in charge, though her tone was a little more breathless. “You gonna be good for me, baby?” 

Negan smirked wide and nodded, purposefully rubbing his nose against her bundle of nerves in the process. Her knees nearly buckled. “Yes, ma’am.” 

“Let’s hope so.” 

She tugged hard on the belt, watching him stumble forward a bit before he got the idea. He buried his face between her legs, and she bit her lip to keep from making a sound. His hands slid up the backs of her thighs, slowly reaching for her panties. 

“Nope.” She tugged again, watching him grimace. His eyes flickered up at her and she could see the anger in them amongst the lust. He may have been loving this in a way, but she also knew he was already plotting how to repay her for this. Miranda was equally scared and excited. “No hands, baby.” 

“Fuckin’ brat,” Negan complained, but still gripped her panties with his teeth anyway and dragged them down her legs until she could kick them aside. He didn’t wait for her direction and dove straight into her pussy. She didn’t hold back her moans then, letting him know how good it felt instead. The fingers of her free hand gripped and tugged on his hair as his tongue swirled and rolled along her clit. His hands came up to her hips again and she almost scolded him until she realized he was trying to get her to ride his face. Miranda held onto the table behind her, going onto her toes as her hips rocked back and forth. Feeling him groan against her pussy, she threw her head back. 

“Fuck, Negan… Just like that,” she moaned, her legs nearly giving out as his tongue dipped deep inside her. She didn’t even notice that he was watching her. She felt his hand wrap around hers and looked down at him, wondering if he was trying to get her to drop the belt. But instead, as she looked into his eyes, he pulled on her arm, as though he were trying to get her to pull tighter. “You sure?” She breathed, watching him pull back to speak. 

“Fuckin’ choke me.” 

Miranda felt a shiver run through her. She wrapped the belt around her hand once more and pulled. Negan’s eyes slid closed for a moment as his air was cut off. His mouth was back on her pussy then, his tongue working over her despite the lack of oxygen. She would release her hold a little bit every so often, giving him a moment to breathe. But he never told her to stop. She gushed a little at the thought of him actually enjoying this. 

“Fuck, that’s so good. That mouth of yours...fuck, baby…” Miranda whined, rubbing her clit against his lips. He hummed in response to her praise, looking up at her. She wondered how hard it was for him to keep his hands by his side.

As she started to feel herself nearing the edge, she pulled herself off and looked down at her panting husband. His face was covered in her juices so she leaned down and ran her tongue along his bottom lip, watching him sway towards the touch. 

“Up.” She commanded with a tug, trying to sound like she wasn’t unsteady herself. She watched him climb to his feet, his neck strained as she held the belt. She wavered for a moment then, not sure how to proceed, and he noticed. He must have decided to give her a break, though, instead of using the lapse to his advantage, and sat in his chair. He looked at her expectantly, obediently waiting for her command. 

Miranda leaned down and kissed him in reward, her free hand undoing his pants. He helped her get them out of the way just enough, and then she was in his lap again. She rubbed her folds along his length, earning a guttural groan from him. As his head tipped back, she tightened her hold and watched his eyes widen slightly before she lowered herself on his cock. 

“You like that, Daddy?” Miranda cooed, rising up slow and coming back down even slower. “Does my pussy feel so good?”

Negan only managed a groan as his hands found her hips. She allowed it this time, though thoughts of trying this again with him handcuffed to the headboard floated across her mind. She wondered how he’d do being restrained. She imagined he’d run his mouth even more than usual. 

Miranda’s hips started to really move then, too eager to get to the finish line to keep teasing the both of them. He, on the other hand, decided it still wasn’t enough. “Is that all you got?” His voice was raspy against the leather wrapped around his throat. His eyes held a challenge in them, and she wondered if he was starting to doubt her again. That annoyed her, she thought she’d been doing so well so far. “C’mon, darlin’... You wanna be Daddy? Fuckin’ take it.” 

Without thinking, her hand swung and collided against his cheek with a loud SMACK. 

They both stopped moving for a moment, too surprised by the sudden action to even think. Aside from the time she’d pushed him, she’d never raised a hand to him. She worried she took things too far and started trying to formulate an apology so they could still salvage this. In the middle of her panicking, he looked up and smirked at her in surprise and maybe even a little pride. His eyes were still deep with lust. 

“Again.” 

Miranda looked at him in confusion then, trying to process what he was saying. That he...he liked it. She took a moment before doing as he said, smacking him across the face. He shook his head a bit with a groan, and they both started moving again. His hands dug into her skin, clutching her ass tight as he guided her over his dick again and again. She moaned his named, digging her fingers in his hair roughly. He hissed in response, his head falling back. She took the opportunity to lay kisses and bites along his neck, sucking a couple marks here and there. 

“You’re mine,” she murmured against his stubbled jaw, “All mine.”

 

“Fuck yeah I am.” Negan huffed breathlessly as the belt dug into his neck. He looked up at her, his eyes full of devotion. He picked her up then, laying her back across the table. She gasped as he started fucking her harder, his hands bruising her hips. “C’mon baby...doin’ so good, darlin’.” He praised, giving her a little boost of confidence.

She surprised him once more, her foot coming up to rest on his shoulder. She slid her toes across his collar bone and then up to his jaw in almost a soothing manner. He looked down at her curiously, a flicker of interest in his eyes. She wondered if she'd just uncovered another secret kink of his, and she kicked against his sternum. He stumbled back a little with a grunt, but it gave her enough room to get up. She dragged him to the table instead, pushing him down to his back. She climbed up onto his lap again, her thighs straddling his. She lowered herself on him and pulled the belt taut. She felt as though she were riding a horse as she bounced on his dick. 

“Are you gonna cum with me, Daddy? Are you ready?”

“Ungh… fuck yes… give it to me, baby.” Negan groaned against the belt, hands clutching her hips. He pistoned up from below her, his breath cutting off one last time. She held it tight until he was cumming, the gargled moan giving away his release. She let him breathe as he pumped his seed deep inside of her, drawing out his orgasm. “Fuck…. Miranda…” He panted, his head falling back. With an almost pained expression, he looked up at her. “You didn’t cum.” He sounded frustrated, and she thought that was cute. If there was ever one place Negan was a gentleman, it was when it came to sex. 

“Nope.” Miranda sighed, her pussy throbbing in need. 

“Get the fuck up here then, what are you waitin’ for?” He gripped her hips, tugging her slowly up his body, despite her protests. His mouth wrapped around her clit and he urged her to ride it out on his face. She moaned obscenely, her body sensitive already from being on edge so long. She felt his tongue rolling circles around her clit and he groaned, as if he loved the combined taste of them. It didn’t seem to bother him in the slightest that his own fluids were dripping onto his tongue. As he pressed against her clit in just the right way, her body succumbed to him and she came hard. She could feel herself dripping over his chin, though he remained unfazed and focused on his task. His lips and tongue worked over her until she was begging him to stop, her body overly sensitive. 

“Fuck…” Miranda sighed, laying across the table beside him. She turned her head to tease him. “You’re gonna need that red scarf of yours for a while.” 

Negan huffed a laugh and undid the belt around his neck, tossing it aside. “Nah, fuck that. I’ll wear this shit with pride.” He rubbed the sore spot, a red line already formed. Scattered above and below the line were the markings from her mouth, and one cheek was distinctly redder than the other from where she slapped him. His mouth shined with their combined releases and his spit, lips swollen from kisses. She wondered how deep the bruises would be and thought that he looked perfectly fucked like this. “I didn’t know you had that in you.”

“Yeah? Neither did I.” Miranda laughed with him. She kissed his cheek and stood up. 

They both dressed quietly and he picked up his belt, looking at her with a wicked grin. “You know this means there’s gonna be hell to pay, right?”

“Oh, I know. I was sort of counting on that.” Miranda grinned and practically skipped out of the room before he could decide to retaliate sooner rather than later.

**Author's Note:**

> CommentCommentCommentCommentComment


End file.
